WitchBreaker
Biography She was a very old Witch who lived in California for a hundred years, and joined the Upward Path during that time. She then had Tina, and went into a magical cacoon that travelled the world until Nicco was destined to wake her. Season One In Episode Six, Alex, Dee Dee, Gertrude, Nicco on the back of Old Lace and James arrive at a bright light in a small river valley. They notice a woman inside the ball of magic and know it is Nicco's great-Grandmother. Nicco wakes up and is recharged full of magic just by being in the presence of the cocoon. Nicco calls out to her and the cocoon breaks and she appears in front of them and they all go flying backwards and hit the ground. They stand up to see WitchBreaker in front of them, she looks at Nicco. She says they are in danger, and Nicco explains Marie, Morgan and Nox are on the way the kill them. WitchBreaker tells them she hates Marie, who has tried to steal their family magic for a long time. WitchBreaker tells them to hide and they scatter as the three witches appear. Witchbreaker smiles at them as they are scared, accept Marie who smiles back. WitchBreaker throws a massive beam of energy at the three of them, it hits Morgan and kills her, Nox jumps out of the way and Marie uses her magic to absorb the beam and become stronger. Marie shoots back and hurts WitchBreaker, Marie then begins to drain her. Alex jumps on Old Lace's back and pulls out a blade, he comes up behind Marie and Stabs her. Nox stands up and throws an electric ball at Alex and Old Lace, hurting them badly. Dee Dee mimics Alex's healing to heal Old Lace. Nicco gives Gertrude her staff and the two girls shoots magic energy balls at Nox but she dodges them and runs away. Suddenly. WitchBreaker stands up and her eyes are all black. She tells them all she is now going to take all their powers and give them to the Upward Path. She starts to do so, Dee Dee, Old Lace, Alex, Gertrude and Nicco all fall over in pain. James sees Nox enter and hide out and heads back, he arrives to see what WitchBreaker is doing and uses a sonic blast to knock her down. He then returns to human form and helps up Nicco, the rest stand up and are ready to fight. In Episode Seven, James, Dee Dee, Nicco, Gertrude, Alex and Old Lace stand ready to fight WitchBreaker, she starts to drain them again just as Steven, Carolina and Austin teleport in. Steven tells Carolina, Austin, Dee Dee, James, Gertrude, Old Lace and Alex to find Nox and take her down. They all run off accept for Nicco, Steven uses his magic for protect them all. Then opens a portal and send her into it. He falls down, unconscious. Season Two Powers and Abilities Magic that includes spell casting, scrying and magic wishing, magic electrical energy blasts, teleportation, flight, and elemental control. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Witches